


"Suck on my fingers and get them nice and wet for me."

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader request ficlet featuring fingering
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 56





	"Suck on my fingers and get them nice and wet for me."

Jaskier preferred to take his time with you, to make a production of your nights together. But sometimes the time apart was too long and you were both too impatient to wait for him to collect candles and rose petals and lavender bath salts. Sometimes you found yourself pushed roughly up against the wall with his fingers in your mouth, stroking them with your tongue while he watched and slid them between your lips.

“Suck on my fingers and get them nice and wet for me,” he cooed, tone sweet and words filthy. You eagerly swirled your tongue around them, conjuring memories of what your mouth had done in the past and driving his arousal until his cock ached in his trousers. But no matter how heated or frantic things got, he  
always made sure to take care of you first.

He slid the fingers out of your mouth, giving one last, strong thrust that triggered a gagging sound he couldn’t wait to hear again later, and pushed your legs apart with his knee. They fell open and you found yourself arching your body towards him, eager for his touch. He pressed the digits between the folds carefully, teasing the edges until you snarled at him and he knew he had made you wait long enough. His fingers sunk into you, already throbbing with need, and you respond to his touch as he knew you would, as he would never get tired of watching.

“You’re so wet for me, you’ve been wanting this,” he says, the kisses he peppers across your neck a stark contrast to the rigorous pumping of his fingers.

“I missed you,” you manage to gasp out. He flashes a small and kisses you hard.

“Show me how much,” he breathes, eyes locked on yours as you feel his thumb begin to tap and tease at the most sensitive part of you. He watches as your eyes screw shut, the building sensation overwhelming you and kisses the moans from your mouth as you fall apart.


End file.
